


Коростель

by Immernot



Category: Lewis (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-13
Updated: 2018-05-13
Packaged: 2019-05-06 06:59:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14636499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Immernot/pseuds/Immernot
Summary: Скворец встречает Коростеля





	Коростель

**Author's Note:**

> 1) Коростелей в Англии действительно все меньше, популяция сдвигается к северу, в Шотландию; 2) В Оксфордшире действительно есть место, названное в честь коростеля — Corncrake Way; 3) Куры правда могут менять пол. В обе стороны. Насчет коростелей ничего не знаю; 4) Кольчатая горлица зимует к югу от Сахары, коростель — в юго-восточной Африке, скворцы — на севере Африки.

Люди внизу, в городе, еще толком не начинали сбрасывать зимние перья, когда вернулся старый скворец. То есть, перелетные сворчихи, даже те, кому пошел только второй сезон, поглядывали на него благосклонно, но сам он себя считал уже немного староватым для всей этой гнездовой шумихи. Несколькими днями пути к северу и так летало уже слишком много его потомков, если, конечно, у них все было благополучно. К тому же, с тех пор, как год назад на окраинах большого человечьего города его подругу поймал рыжий кот ("Монкфорд, плохой кот! Брось птичку!"), желания размножаться у него не возникало. Вернулся на старое место он больше по привычке, и петь начал, следуя скорее древней традиции, чем собственному желанию. Впрочем, солнышко пригревало, весна быстро накрывала округу, и жизнь была вполне хороша.

На второй день после того, как он, прищурясь на солнце, закончил полноценную песню, а не жалкий обрывок трели себе под нос, к нему с визитом пожаловала Горлица. Хотя она так же улетала на зиму, как и Скворец, но зимовала далеко, к югу от Сахары, и на отдыхе с ним не встречалась.  
— Турр-турр, - вежливо, но твердо поприветствовала его Горлица, давая понять, что знает, что он не так уж занят песней. — Добро пожаловать обратно! Как твоя зимовка?  
— Благодарю вас, мэм, — раскланялся Скворец,— очень хорошо. Как ваша?  
— О, отлично! Столько новых знакомых! Право слово, тебе бы следовало иногда залетать на зиму подальше, а не оставаться на побережье. И прежде чем ты скажешь, что это не скворчиное место, замечу, что видела там даже северных скворцов!  
Скворец чихнул.  
— Мои бедные крылья не выдержат такую дорогу. Кроме того, мне и на старой зимовке неплохо.  
Горлица нетерпеливо встряхнула перьями, но не стала возражать. Видно было, что ей не терпится что-то рассказать, и Скворец прямо-таки кончиками маховых чувствовал, что это что-то необычное.  
— И у меня есть новости.  
"Кто бы сомневался," - подумал Скворец. Горлица, с ее практически беспощадным стремлением к общению и собраниям, как всегда знала все про всех, даже если временами производила впечатление милой недалекой птички.   
— В луга возле города вернулся Коростель!  
Это заслуживало внимания. Вот уже много сезонов в окрестностях не слышно было коростелей. Люди пугали их, в лугах бродило слишком много собак, фермеры рано скашивали траву, поэтому коростели уходили все дальше и дальше на север. То, что один из них появился здесь, можно было считать чудом. И по мнению Скворца, невероятной глупостью. Кто будет токовать в таком безнадежном в смысле подруг месте?  
— Такой же старик, как я, который не долетел по Шотландии? — ехидно поинтересовался он у Горлицы.  
Та надулась и загудела.   
— Вовсе нет! Он молод и силен. Просто решил попробовать новое место. Времена меняются, ты знаешь. Некоторые хотя бы пытаются приспосабливаться.   
— Так он молод и глуп, — проворчал Скворец, перебирая на груди перья, и делая вид, что не понял, на кого намекала Горлица.  
— Турр! Может, он и юн, но не дурак. Впрочем, ты с ним сам познакомишься. Раз уж ты не собираешься заводить гнездо, в этот сезон вы с ним будете присматривать за окраиной и лугами. Разумеется, если ты для этого достаточно здоров.  
Хорошо, это действительно был удар под хвост.  
— Я вовсе не старая развалина, мэм. Одного коростеля я уж как-нибудь переживу.   
Неизвестно, что хотела ответить ему надутая Горлица, но тут к ней подскочил запыхавшийся Воробей ("Привет-старик-ты-вернулся-как-жизнь-здравствуйте-мэм!" - у этих воробьев вечно что-то происходило), и Горлица упорхнула, оставив задумчивого Скворца в одиночестве.

***  
В прозрачных весенних сумерках Скворец летел над городом вдоль реки, лишь на минуту остановившись возле места, которое люди называли пабом. Там, в ивовых зарослях, он присел на мгновение, вспоминая жившего здесь Соловья, своего учителя и друга. Соловей был мертв уже три зимы тому назад, но Скворцу до сих пор казалось, что вот-вот в ночной тишине раздастся посвистывание, щелканье, и разольется по округе витиеватая громкая песня. Отдельные коленца этой песни давно и прочно вошли в собственную мелодию Скворца, так что, в каком-то смысле, часть Соловья все еще была с ним. Скворец встряхнулся и вспорхнул в ночное небо. Воспоминания подождут, а сейчас у него была работа.

Сипуху он заметил издалека. Как легкая белая бабочка, она порхала над полем, поблескивая светлыми крыльями. Когда Скворец подлетел к ней, она уселась на колышек изгороди и внимательно взглянула на него, вывернув голову под невообразимым углом.  
— Для того, кто не собирается размножаться, у тебя просто возмутительно яркое оперение, ты знаешь? Крапинки и металлический блеск? Пшш...  
— Как я уже сказал некоторым, я вовсе не старая развалина. Добрый вечер и доброй весны.  
Сипуха склонила голову к другому плечу.  
— И я рада тебя видеть.   
Прежде чем Скворец успел просвистеть старую шутку про сову, у которой откручивается голова, в траве зашуршало, и в просвете между кочками показалась долговязая, чуть сгорбленная фигура.  
— Крекс. Добрый вечер, сэр.  
Осторожно понимая длинные ноги, Коростель выбрался из травы и уставился на беседующих. Больше всего Скворца поразило, насколько уместно он смотрелся на этом лугу, между молодых одуванчиков и метелок мятлика. Cловно шагнул прямиком из тех времен, когда голоса коростелей так громогласно раздавались весной в этих местах, что люди назвали местность в честь неутомимых обитателей лугов. Коростель выглядел так, будто жил здесь всегда, в отличие от северянина-Скворца. Это немного смущало.  
— Добрый вечер, — сдержанно поздоровался Скворец. — Приступим к работе?  
Сипуха снова крутнула белоликой головой.  
— Ну, исходя из того, что я вижу, это похоже на обычную смерть...

***  
Коростель действительно нравился Скворцу. Возможно, это были годы общения с Соловьем, или просто то, что Скворец никуда не торопился, но он действительно сумел разглядеть за кажущейся заносчивостью (и одновременно - неловкостью) нечто другое. И то, что он увидел, ему понравилось. Старый Скворец, прямой и простодушный с виду, и молодой Коростель, с его загадками и неожиданными суждениями — они хорошо дополняли друг друга. Временами Скворцу становилось интересно: что бы сказал про них Соловей?.. Прошла весна, за ней минуло лето, и Скворец засобирался на побережье — раньше, чем молодые скворцы, рассчитывая не так сильно торопиться в пути. Коростель, предпочитавший отправляться в теплые края пешком, перелетая только в силу крайней необходимости (что было чистым безумием с точки зрения Скворца), попрощался с ним, поддразнивая, кто первым вернется весной, и ушел. Улетела Горлица, предвкушающая новое общество. Воробьи бодрились в преддверии темного времени года, и кружила над полями Сипуха, сцапывая зазевавшихся полевок. Год кончился.

***  
Зиму Скворец провел приятно и без особых приключений. Время от времени он задавался мыслью, не откочевать ли и впрямь куда-то еще, южнее, повидать Коростеля, но затем отчего-то смущался, и в конце концов дотерпел до того времени, когда пора уже было возвращаться домой.

***   
Город совершенно не изменился, как показалось Скворцу. Впрочем, особенно он и не присматривался. Понимая, что для остальных перелетных еще слишком холодно, Скворец принялся ждать, временами напевая от волнения, чего с ним не было уже давно. С каждым днем оперение у него становилось все наряднее и ярче, а песенка - все сложнее.   
Наконец, когда весна была в самом расцвете, Скворец, тихонько напевающий на окраине луга, услышал в ответ знакомое "Крекс!" Радостный Коростель, вытянув длинную шею, смотрел на него из травы.  
— Где ты был? — немного ворчливо от волнения спросил Скворец.  
— Саванна, — ответил Коростель, переступая с ноги на ногу.   
— Долгая прогулка! — свистнул Скворец, но сил сердиться у него не было. — Я скучал по тебе, парень.  
И так для него по-настоящему началась весна.

***  
Если Скворец и задумывался, почему Коростель предпочитает оставаться и токовать, хотя из этого ничего не выходит (мимолетная подруга Коростеля сочла, что местность ее не устраивает, и улетела дальше), то обычно предпочитал держать свои мысли при себе. Тем более, что от прямых вопросов на эту тему Коростель уворачивался просто виртуозно (что выводило из себя даже общительную Горлицу). Так что Скворец молчал.

Молчал тогда, когда они нашли еще одного мертвого коростеля, молчал тогда, когда появилась таинственная птица...

А потом был пожар, обгоревшие кусты и ворох хлама, встревоженные птицы и люди.

***  
Едва дышащие Скворец и Коростель упали в траву, слушая, как шумят на другой стороне поля люди, обнаружившие огонь. Коростель закатывал глаза, лежа на подвернувшихся ногах. Чихающий Скворец мотал головой.  
— Поверить не могу, что она...он... заманила тебя в этот костер! Я должен был догадаться раньше! Конечно, я знал, что некоторые могут так меняться. В конце концов, на севере у меня был знакомый петух, родившийся курицей. Но я просто не думал... Пожалуйста, пообещай мне больше не лезть в костер. Потому что я полезу туда за тобой, с кем бы ты не хотел спариваться. Пчхи.  
— Я обещаю,— тихо ответил Коростель, глядя на Скворца с обожанием в глазах.

***  
— Итак,— Горлицу распирало от любопытства, — ты снова решил вернуться к брачным песням?  
Скворец кивнул, сосредоточенно перебирая перья. Ему хотелось выглядеть наилучшим образом, и он очень волновался.  
— Кто эта счастливица? Мы с ней встречались? Это кто-то из новых скворцов?  
Сипуха, восседавшая на ограде пастбища, весело приоткрыла клюв, но смолчала. Вероятно, она все уже поняла, и теперь развлекалась, наблюдая за Горлицей.  
— Приятно знать, что у тебя будет еще одно поколение потомков.  
Скворец сощурился.  
— Я так не думаю.  
— Ну, не стоит отчаиваться, ты вовсе не так стар! Я думаю, с птенцами все должно получиться.  
— Почему-то мне кажется,— промурлыкала Сипуха,— что о птенцах речи не идет.  
— Что? Как? Туур!  
Но Скворец уже вспорхнул, оставив недоуменную Горлицу и веселую Сипуху позади, и понесся в луга.

Вечер был тих и свеж. Зеленая трава на лугу колыхалась вокруг Коростеля. Скворец слетел поближе, уселся на нижнюю ветку ивы и прокашлялся.  
— Знаешь, уже за одно это ты обязан пойти на зимовку со мной вместе. Никогда бы не подумал, что буду петь вечером, но...

Было начало лета, и мир был прекрасен.


End file.
